I. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communications, and more particularly to mitigating interference for a Physical Broadcast Channel (PBCH) by puncturing a transmission of an interfering cell in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as, for example, voice, data, and so on. Typical wireless communication systems can be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, . . . ). Examples of such multiple-access systems can include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like. Additionally, the systems can conform to specifications such as third generation partnership project (3GPP), 3GPP long term evolution (LTE), ultra mobile broadband (UMB), multi-carrier wireless specifications such as evolution data optimized (EV-DO), one or more revisions thereof, etc.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems can simultaneously support communication for multiple user equipments (UEs). Each UE can communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from base stations to UEs, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from UEs to base stations. Further, communications between UEs and base stations can be established via single-input single-output (SISO) systems, multiple-input single-output (MISO), multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems, and so forth. In addition, UEs can communicate with other UEs (and/or base stations with other base stations) in peer-to-peer wireless network configurations.
Heterogeneous wireless communication systems (e.g., heterogeneous networks (HetNets), . . . ) commonly can include various types of base stations, each of which can be associated with differing cell sizes. For instance, macro cell base stations typically leverage antenna(s) installed on masts, rooftops, other existing structures, or the like. Further, macro cell base stations oftentimes have power outputs on the order of tens of watts, and can provide coverage for large areas. The femto cell base station is another class of base station that has recently emerged. Femto cell base stations are commonly designed for residential or small business environments, and can provide wireless coverage to UEs using a wireless technology (e.g., 3GPP Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) or Long Term Evolution (LTE), 1× Evolution-Data Optimized (1×EV-DO), . . . ) to communicate with the UEs and an existing broadband Internet connection (e.g., digital subscriber line (DSL), cable, . . . ) for backhaul. A femto cell base station can also be referred to as a Home Evolved Node B (HeNB), a Home Node B (HNB), a femto cell, or the like. Examples of other types of base stations include pico cell base stations, micro cell base stations, and so forth.
In a heterogeneous network, a cell can potentially cause significant interference to a neighboring cell. For instance, a UE can attempt to access a macro cell base station, but the UE can be located closer to a femto cell base station or a pico cell base station. By way of example, the UE may be unable to access the femto cell base station if the femto cell base station has restricted association. Thus, the femto cell base station can be a strong interferer to the macro cell base station. Pursuant to another example, the pico cell base station can impose significant interference to the macro cell base station when implementing range extension.
Interference from a neighboring cell in a heterogeneous network can detrimentally impact distribution of system information. More particularly, a Master Information Block (MIB) can include a limited number of parameters that can be used by a UE for initial access to a cell. The MIB can be carried on a Physical Broadcast Channel (PBCH). The PBCH conveys time-critical information which is essential for decoding control and data channels. Further, in a synchronous system, PBCH signals from neighboring cells can collide with each other since the PBCH signals from the neighboring cells are typically sent at a common time on a common set of resource elements. Conventional techniques for sending and decoding the PBCH signals are oftentimes detrimentally impacted in a strong interference environment.